Foiling Dumbledore's Plans Royally
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Or Some things are better kept secret. One shot. The GWL didn't turn up to Hogwarts, and the Order have been searching high and low for her. This meeting there is some news, but it's questionable wherever it is worth knowing or not. Girl!Harry! Au! Dumbledore bashing.


Foiling Dumbledore's plans royally

 **Au, a little bit of fun.**

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix sat around a big table for their next meeting. Voldemort had come back almost two years ago now; and the chosen one to defeat him had not arrived at Hogwarts- and no one had no idea where she was.

Dumbledore waited for all the members to turn up, (so they could start the meeting) feeling exhausted: ever since Maria Potter didn't arrived at Hogwarts, he had been searching high and low for her- with no luck what so ever. He was at a loss for wait to do. And, his plans had been foiled.

Originally, Maria's relatives were going to beat her to be a little meek girl, then when she came to Hogwarts Dumbledore would put on his best grandfatherly act (ever), and she would become part of his chess board. Because then: he would make sure she had a few encounters with Voldemort, so that when he faked his death, she would be sure weaken Voldemort- then Voldemort would be sure to kill her, then Dumbledore would appear and kill Voldemort; and then, Dumbledore would be rained a hero, once again.

' _Ah… those days of glory,'_ thought Dumbledore longingly.

Just then, Severus Snape entered the room, which meant Dumbledore could start the meeting. Dumbledore coughed loudly; which caught the table's attention. Dumbledore asked, "So, has anyone had any news on Maria Potter?"

"Yes! I contacted my friend in Paris who works as a spy on the Muggles," started Tonks.

' _Good,'_ thought Dumbledore. His plans would still work after all. Tonks continued, "I asked her about Maria, and she said she'd look into it: and she did. This is what she found. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes who high resemblance the late Lily Potter was brought into an Orphanage on the first of July 1989; who introduced herself as Maria. Maria didn't know her last name, but she did know she had been dumped there by her relatives, who left her with a letter for the Orphanage which said her last name was Potter."

"Is she still there?" asked the over motherly red-haired woman who was called Molly Weasley.

Tonks shook her head: "No, she was adopted two months after being left there. By… hang on, I have the name somewhere here. Ah, here! She was adopted by a woman named Tayla Hannah; who is a Muggle woman."

"Good, good. We should get into contact with them as soon as possible," said Dumbledore.

However, at the same time, a very new member to the Order, Yellow Richers, (who had just left Hogwarts) said face palming in dread, "All no."

"What do you mean by that, Yellow?" asked one of Molly's sons, Bill.

Yellow replied, "The Hannah Family are one of the most upper-class families in Australia; and I know for a fact they moved over to France two months ago, which has made them posher."

"There's more too!" said Tonks getting the attention back on her. "It says Maria Potter became Maria Hannah, which isn't surprising: but, she's also…- married?!"  
"That isn't surprising since the class of the Hannah family," said Yellow starting to plot her drink after the meeting.

"What?! She can't be any older then sixteen!" cried Molly in horror.

Severus said, "The old posher families in the Muggle and Wizard world are pretty similar; they tend to try and at least try and have their daughters engaged to be married before their sixteen. I believe the Prewetts, Weasleys, and Potters are the first and only so far to break that Tradition. Though, it was James Potter's parents who let it slip."

"Who is she married too?" asked Minerva already regretting asking.

Tonks said, "Claude Frollo: Minister for Justice in Muggle Paris."  
"Isn't he supposed to be a hater of everything abnormal? Who's also trying to eradicate Gypys from Paris?" asked Yellow.

Everyone shrugged. Then Tonks said, "Despite the fact it's not very likely she'll help; I sent her a letter."  
"Well, we can only hope for the best," said Molly.

Then everyone sat in silence and gloom for a while for the most likely option was Voldemort winning. Then Minerva said suddenly, "Hang on! We can ask other countries in Europe to help! He will potentially cause a threat to them, as well!"

"No, we certainly will not!" said Dumbledore.

However, Arthur Weasley (Molly's husband) said, "I agree with Minerva; we should ask other countries to help."  
"I agree; we should ask others to help," said Severus to the surprise of everyone.

"But! —" started Dumbledore, but Molly cut across him, "No, I agree. And if that's still not good enough, we will take this to the vote."  
"Okay, let's do that," said Dumbledore. "All those not in favour, raise your hands."

Not including Dumbledore, two others put their hands up (which meant three went up). Then Dumbledore asked knowing what the answer would be, "All those in favour of it?"

Everyone else who hadn't raised their hand, did. Dumbledore sighed, "Asking help from others it is."  
' _Now I defiantly won't get my glory,'_ thought Dumbledore glumly.

'Is this meeting over?" asked Fillius Flitwick, who was wanting to go home for a stiff Brandy.

"Yes, it is," answered Dumbledore, then everyone started to get up and get ready to leave.

Tonks went over to Sirius Black and asked, "Are you going to try and contact her?"

"I need to think about it," said Sirius.

"Even if she ignores the letter sent on behalf of the order, there's no reason why you couldn't send her one: just, be honest," said Tonks.

"Yeah, maybe. Let me think about it, okay?" said Sirius.

Tonks nodded, "Fair enough. Just call if you ever need me."

Then Tonks left leaving Sirius alone in his house, again.

 **(Next morning in Paris)**

A brown-haired woman with beautiful hazel eyes -which were a bit greener then normal hazel coloured eyes- stepped out onto her balcony as the sun brightly shone down. She thought merrily, ' _Ah, what a beautiful morning!'_

This girl was once Maria Potter; but now she is Maria Frollo Nee Hannah, one of the daughters of the famous two-time gold medallist, Tayla Hannah.

At the age of seven she was adopted into the Hannah family and became the month older sister of Georgia Hannah. Maria fitted into the family quite quickly; which was surprising since the Hannah's were rich and high class and she had been treated worse than a slave at her relatives. But, Maria fitted into that life well.

Then the door into her room opened and Maria turned around to see her husband, Claude Frollo had come in.

He said, "I'll be off now: got heaps of things to do."

"Okay, have fun chasing Gypys," said Maria sassily.

Clyde scowled at her, but he didn't say anything. Then, he just left.

Maria reflected on how lucky she'd been with who was picked out as her husband: as a daughter of an upper-class family, she was guaranteed to get married off to some high-powered guy, and she'd been married off to Claude. Neither had been terribly happy with the arrangements, but they decided to try and make it work, and take everything slowly. Like the fact they slept in deferent rooms. Even though they had been living together for a few months now, Maria was still pretty sure Claude wasn't that fond of her, but he did tolerate her, which was something.

Were as Georgia, her sister; had been married off to some lord in middle eastern Arabia, who wanted children yesterday. Georgia was pregnant, (with triplets) but she hated every moment of it: and it didn't help with her 'husband' talking about all the children they were having after that. Georgia had thought about murdering her husband; but the problem with that was for the upper class the worst crime would be to be pregnant and widowed, which meant Georgia would be married off to someone else.

"Yes, I have been very lucky," Maria whispered to herself after thinking about that.

Then two owls flew down to Maria. Most people would have found this odd, especially when you saw the paper attached to the owl's leg, but Maria didn't find it strange: before she was married off, Maria attended a Magic school. However, she gave up her heritage at the end of her training after discovering that people would want to use her to beat some pompous Dark Lord. Maria didn't want a bar of that; so, she, her mother and Georgia moved to France and Maria gave up her magic; but she still kept her stuff. Maria didn't use her wand now days, but she had a bracelet for each arm made for her, and they did basically what the wand did, except make it harder to disable her ability to use magic.

Maria took the two letters from the owls, then she went inside shutting the door to keep the owls out. The first one she picked up said:

' _Dear Mrs Maria Grace Frollo Nee Potter-Hannah,'_

Normally by that point Maria would have stopped; no one ever used Potter when addressing her, even if they said Hannah. But, curious to see why someone from the Wizarding World wanted her, she read on:

 _'I ask your assistance in helping us defeat a dark wizard: You-know-who. Reasons for helping us would be he would come a danger to your family, and he killed your parents._

 _Look forward to hearing back,_

 _The Order of the Phoenix.'_

Maria whispered a spell flicking her hand at the fireplace making a fire appear, then laughed as she threw the letter into her (now) crackling fire: these were the people who wanted to use her! And their letter was childish, too. If 'You-Know-Who' tried looking for her, he'd have a long trail to follow, and he probably would get lost anyway: so, she was confident her family was safe. Tayla was always moving back and forward through Germany, Norway, France, Denmark and Australia, Maria's husband was hard to track as he spent all day going around Gypsy hunting and Georgia was in some part of Arabia. And You-Know-Who killing her parents? Well, Lily and James Potter brought her into this world, and sacrificed themselves for her, and she would always be thankful, grateful and glad they did that, and remember them fondly; but she wasn't going to help kill someone just out of revenge for killing people she couldn't even remember.

Then Maria started on the next letter:

 _'Dear Mrs Frollo,_

 _I am Sirius Black. I was a friend of James Potter, your birth father. James named me your godfather and I would like to get in contact with you. I am a part of the Order of the Phoenix, but I won't judge or try to force you to join if you don't want to. I just want to meet you because I was friends with your parents._

 _If you wish to reply, the owl will wait; otherwise, just shoo him away._

 _Regards,_

 _Sirius Black.'_

Maria smiled at this letter: her Godfather sounded like a nice guy, and she wouldn't mind catching up with him. So, Maria wrote a reply back and then she gave it to the owl.

After getting dressed, Maria decided to get on with her day and visit the Festival of Fools.


End file.
